


Fiction

by sassylittleship



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Idk what this was, M/M, Michael has a hard on for little J, a little porn sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylittleship/pseuds/sassylittleship
Summary: Michael might have a thing for Jeremy.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Fiction

Michael didn't really know what to do.

He had worked at ah for years and that meant having fans. And fans meant fanfiction. 

Now, he never had a problem with that shit, people could do whatever the fuck they wanted, and playing up certain relationships made community interactions all the more entertaining. His relationships with his coworkers and friends were strong enough that it was almost fun, especially since there wasn't a person he _wasn't_ 'shipped' with. Like the whole Mavin thing was just funny to them because they were practically brothers.

So, no, he had no problems with fanfiction. However, he was having a stupid fucking breakdown over one. Because it was one with _Jeremy_.

Jeremy has always been a good friend and overall a good guy. Michael always thought that their humor worked incredibly well together. And in the past year, they have gotten way closer, closer than anyone except Gavin. It almost felt like being at a sleepover when he hung out with Jeremy, lightheaded with laughter and never wanting the night to end. But that was normal.

This was not.

Like many others, Michael liked to scroll through Twitter in his free time. He was sitting in his home office, scrolling on his phone and distractedly answering emails when he noticed that he was tagged in a post with a link to a fanfiction. The person described it as 'smutty office porn' and Jeremy was also tagged. Michael raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little. Him and Jeremy fucking? That's funny. He should just read it for the story. He knows it'll at least make Jeremy freak out the way he like if he recounts it on off topic. 

Curiosity peaked he clicked on it and started reading and-

it was _good_. He didn't really know what he was expecting but it was not something that was so well written and seemed almost realistic. He felt his face go red. He should have stopped reading because he shouldn't be picturing himself and Jeremy-

But he couldn't stop reading. He couldn't stop _imagining_. 

He couldn't lie - Jeremy was an attractive dude and yeah, maybe Michael has stared at his arms for a little too long before (but can you really blame him for that one? Come on just look at the guy) and, _yeah_ he always has the urge to make Jeremy laugh the hardest and, _fuck_ , he always has the _need_ to flirt with Jeremy when there is any kind of roleplaying in a game and-

_fuckin shit_

Ok, maybe he kind of wanted Jeremy (and he might be just a _little_ hard for him in that moment).

Now, Michael had admitted to himself a long time ago that he was bi but never felt comfortable acting on it, especially after meeting Lindsay. But she had made it clear if there was anyone he wanted to experiment with, she would be ok with possibly figuring out an arrangement. But would she still let him fuck around if it was _Jeremy_? Who they, let's face it, fucking adore and who they work with and who Michael maybe had more than sexual feelings for.

_Fuck_

And then there was the problem of Jeremy being straight and married. Michael doesn't want to ruin that. 

OK, he should think about that. _Don't try to ruin Jeremy's marriage. Don't try to ruin Jeremy's marriage. Don't -_

He jolts as his phone buzzes in his lap. He had put his phone down after finishing the story and had his head in his hands as his thoughts started spiraling. He curses under his breath. He looks down and uhhhhh its a message from Jeremy. Michael squeezes his eyes shut and tries to not think about his friend _naked and panting under him, not fighting him for dominance, for once, just succumbing to his weight, his hand and his c-_

His phone buzzes again. "Shit," he mumbles. He slides the lockscreen open and reads the text and keeps telling himself to keep it the fuck together and-

If this was a cartoon, his eyes would have bugged out of his head. "Is this a fucking joke?" he whispers at his phone as he just stares at the screen.

_Jeremy (11:51 pm):_

_I think I might like dick_

Michael kept reading it over and over again. Jesus fucking _christ_. Was the universe trying to tell him something? He tried to keep a clear head and dragged his eyes away to read the second message.

_Jeremy (11:53 pm):_

_I meant to give more context but I don't really know how to start. I know your bi so I hoped you might be able to help me..._

Michael would love to help Jeremy with something that's for sure. Jesus this is starting to like the start to a porn and not a great one. 

Of course he was going to help his friend but, with the sudden realization that he wanted Jeremy, could he give the help Jeremy actually needed without trying to get under him?

Or get on him? 

He's an equal opportunity kinda guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this lol but these two have my favorite dynamic. Should I continue this? Let me know what ya'll think


End file.
